Alternate Alien Force
by jezzameL554
Summary: Meredith Elysa Levin is Kevin's younger sister, in this story, at least . This story focuses on the original Ben 10 series, with a little extra thrown in, from her perspective. I apologize for the bad summary, I'll hopefully think of a better one as time goes on. OC based story. Rated T for later chapters. Hope you enjoy. There will be large gaps between updates, I apologize.


The daily routine:

Get up

Go to school

Chase older brother down after the final bell to get him to go home

"Kevin! Get back here!" I tried to shout, but, since we had been running for a while, it sounded more like a strangled whisper.

Nevertheless, he heard it: "Screw you!" was his reply, same as always…not the most polite, but whatever.

Now, you may be wondering why this is happening, trust me, I do too sometimes. It all started about five years ago. Kevin, my brother, was four at the time; I was two. In those days, our father, Devin Levin, was a Plumber. No, not the guy you call when your sink is clogged. These Plumbers are a secret police force that takes care of 'illegal aliens'. I mean that in a very literal way, they take out actual aliens from outer space that pose a threat to Earth. Weird, right? But, yes, aliens DO exist. Some are peaceful and are able to live amongst other species in peace. Sometimes even settle down with them.

Take my father, for example. Yep, he's an alien, an Osmosian, to be exact. Osmosians are humanoid aliens that are called 'parasites' by other species. This is because their main ability is to drain power and sometimes life from other organisms or raw energy sources like wall outlets. Dad never really used his powers…I've always wondered why. Our mother is human, so Kevin and I are half-Osmosian. I haven't had any signs of having powers yet, sadly. Kevin has though. When he was three, he drained the power from some batteries that came with a remote control car and shot it back at the wall. The wall exploded, and apparently Kevin and I thought that was hilarious. Mom was overjoyed that Dad's gift was passed down to him…Dad wasn't so enthusiastic.

He wasn't able to be concerned for long though…He died the next year in an accident during a Plumber mission that was on the other side of the galaxy. His partner at the time, Max Tennyson, brought Mom the news. Kevin and I were listening from our room (we had to share one because our house was so small). I took the news pretty hard, but I was two, I forgot about it within the hour. Kevin, however, was never the same after that. He was really close to Dad, looked up to him like many boys do to their fathers. After he heard that Dad was gone, he…just… stopped. He would barely eat a thing, he didn't talk much, and he spent most of his time in our room…just lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

It got worse a few months later. Mom started dating again. The man's name was Harvey Hackett. Kevin couldn't stand him. He wasn't a bad man or anything; he was very good to Mom and treated us like we were his own kids, but Kevin saw him as a replacement for Dad and an obstacle for Mom's love. It didn't help much that Harvey was fearful of Kev's ability. He really did try to look past it, but he couldn't overlook the morbid fact that this four-year-old kid could kill him if given the chance. Mom and Harvey married late in the same year. Kevin was furious.

Years went by and the effect that the marriage had on Kevin was plain as day. He got to be as skinny as a rail from refusing to eat. Dark circles formed under his eyes, my guess was from lack of sleep. His dark hair had grown to the base of his neck. He skipped consecutive days of school and, when he did show up, he did none of his work. He also conceived the habit of running from school to an abandoned building and staying there for hours, sometimes not returning home until the next day. Harvey did everything he could to keep Mom calm, but it wasn't having much effect. She stayed up multiple nights in a row to see if Kevin would be home late. She only slept when she knew he was home.

There was a night when I was seven and Kev was nine that he didn't return home until two nights after he ran, I knew this because I was watching movies when he got back…which was around three in the morning. I muted the TV when I heard the door slam. Kevin wasn't known for his light feet, so I listened for his footsteps to be outside the room, but they stopped soon after they started.

"Why are you still up?" I heard Kevin snap. I guessed that Mom was waiting up for him.

When she answered, she sounded tired, but the concern in her voice was still clear, "I was worried about you…"

Kevin scoffed and I heard his footsteps again, moving closer to the room.

"Honey, please. Could you at least tell me why you're doing this?" Mom sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

His steps stopped again, by this time I had my ear pressed to the door. He didn't say anything.

"Kevin, please."

"What I do is none of your business," his steps started again. When he reached the door, I ran to my bed and pretended to be asleep. Kevin opened the door and light flooded into the room. "I know you're awake," he shut the door and the light from the kitchen disappeared so only the light from the TV was left and it barely lit the room.

I sat up and faced him, "Why do you put her through this, Kev? She doesn't deserve it."

He sat down on his bed across the room from mine and glared at me, "Maybe she doesn't, but Dad didn't deserve to be replaced."

He took the opportunity of my jaw dropping to lie back and cross his arms behind his head, "Kevin, Harvey is not replacing Dad! Even if he wanted to he couldn't come even close. How could you think that?"

He didn't answer. Instead he rolled onto his side so I was glaring at his back. After a few minutes of silence, I gave up. "Fine, goodnight then," I huffed and was turning to lie down when I heard a sniffle from across the room. My head whirled back around, "…Kevin?"

He didn't turn around, "It wasn't even a year before he came along, Mere… Not a damn year." It sounded like he was gritting his teeth when he spoke the last part. "It's like she didn't even care."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I had the options of scolding my brother for even thinking such nonsense or…

"Ou-HEY!" Kevin shot up as a pillow collided with the back of his head. He turned and glared at me "The hell was that for?"

"Thinking that Mom didn't care about Dad," he looked down and I continued. "You know as well as I do that she was really hurt when Mr. Tennyson brought her the news, thinking that she didn't even…Ugh! I still can't believe you even thought that!" I spun around and started to lie down.

I heard a sigh from across the room, "I'm sorry, all right? I just didn't understand why she started seeing Hackett as soon as she did…"

"She was lonely, Kev," I rolled over. "That should have been easy enough to notice."

He shook his head, "She has us though. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"We can't give her the same kind of comfort as he can," I sat up. "Yeah, we're her kids and we'd do anything to keep her happy, but there are things that are going on with her that we wouldn't understand."

Kevin just stared at me.

It was a little while before he said anything, "Why the hell are you so smart?"

I started laughing, "Books and movies, bro. Books and movies."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm serious!"

"Then why aren't I that smart?" he looked at me with his arms across his chest and one eyebrow arched. He was making this way too easy.

"You'd actually have to read books to learn anything from them," I barely finished my sentence before I was reunited with my pillow…somewhat painfully. I placed it back on my bed and started lying down. Kevin, in turn, flopped down face-first into his own pillow. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at his very faint 'ow.'

We were both quiet for a while, thinking our own thoughts. I needed to know something.

"Kevin?"

"Hm? What is it?" He turned his head towards me.

"Do you hate Harvey?"

He blinked at me but didn't say anything. Instead, he rolled over onto his back and crossed his arms behind his head, his usual body language for when he was thinking. After a few minutes he sighed, "I guess not. I'm just looking out for Mom, you know?"

I nodded; this change in opinion wasn't foreign to me. He'd usually be like this when he returned from one of his 'outings.' He'd be angry and screaming one second then ashamed and teary-eyed the next. I had yet to ask him why this was, however.

"Kevin, promise me something."

"Depends on what it is."

I rolled my eyes, "Just try to get along with Harvey. No matter what you think, he really cares about all of us."

He mumbled something I couldn't hear. Then, he nodded, "Fine, I'll try. He's not getting any other chances if he messes up this one though."

I couldn't help but grin, "Thanks, Kev."

"Whatever…" he mumbled as he shifted to his side.

I smiled evilly at his back, "Maybe you could give school a try again…"

"Don't push your luck, Brat."

"You know I will, Jerk."

I could almost sense him smiling, "Night."

"Night."


End file.
